hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Winds
Event Goals * Get a special Easter Totem by opening 5 chests. It'll give you a random assembler, 5 Skeleton Keys, and 100 coins every 24 hours. ** If you had the totem from the previous year you will be upgraded to rank of Discoverer and you'll get random assembler, random weapon, 7 Skeleton Keys and 200 coins every 24 hours. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Spring Miracle amulet. It gives 1 assembler for each collection item received and lasts for 10 days. * Get unique avatars for reaching Master rank (Rank VI) in the "Mansion by the Canal" location. * Open gift boxes to find all the Magic Shoes (So save up stars and eggs!) * Explore the Palace in Distortions effect x3 ** If a player doesn't have a summoner, they can get this effect in three possible ways. *** Open gifts *** Ignore Past/Reflections mode long enough it'll be replaced with an abnormality, Distortions might show up then. *** Complete the "Slumberous Music" collection (Under "Monsters" collections/tab) *Make sure to click "show me" so you can get the effect sent to the Mansion * Upon opening the 5th chest, you are rewarded the Spring Fairy Totem * After having completed the listed "Spring Winds" goals, there is an additional chest to open. "Spirits of Nature Chest" for 1000 Bunnies Daily Goals * Click on the Tree of Spirits Totem * Collect 5 Easter Eggs * Open 3 Easter Eggs * Collect Magic Stars (needed to open Easter Eggs, play the Mansion to get them) * Collect Easter Bunnies in the Mansion (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Heavenly Butterflies (needed to enter the Mansion) Chests * Cheerful Streams (Unlocks at 25 Easter Bunnies) ** 20 Heavenly Butterflies, 20 Magic Stars, 1 Discoverer's Magnifier, 1 Lighter, 1 Cherry Blossom (Assembler), 50 Energy * Warm Wind Chest (Unlocks at 75 Easter Bunnies) ** 40 Heavenly Butterflies, 40 Magic Stars, 25 Spring Birds, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Blue Violet assembler, 75 Energy * Sunlight Chest (Unlocks at 150 Easter Bunnies) ** 70 Heavenly Butterflies, 60 Magic Stars, 40 Spring Birds, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Cherry Blossom (Assembler), 1 Ladybug (Assembler), 150 Energy, 3000 coins * Spring Secrets Chest (Unlocks at 250 Easter Bunnies) ** 300 Heavenly Butterflies, 100 Magic Stars, 100 Spring Birds, 4 Discover's Magnifier, 3 Deciphering Cube, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Cherry Blossom, 1 Blue Violet, 1 Mimosa Branch, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins * Bird Warbles Chest (Unlocks at 500 Easter Bunnies) ** 300 Heavenly Butterflies, 100 Magic Stars, 100 Spring Birds, 5 Bombs, 3 Discover's Magnifier, 2 Lateran, 1 Golden Dove, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Cherry Blossom, 1 Blue Violet, 1 Ladybug, 1 Mimosa Branch, 500 Energy,1000 Coins * Spirits of Nature Chest (Unlocks at 1000 additional Easter Bunnies) ** 300 Spring Birds, 5 Discover's Magnifiers, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compasses, 5 Supercrystals, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Doves, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seals, 3 Mirror Cubes, 2 Candy Bouquet Eggs, 2 Egg Meadow Cakes, 2 Heart's Secret Fragrance, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins Tree of Spirits Totem The daily gift totem is the Tree of Spirits in the main square. Every 24 hours it drops items, the variety depending on the rank of the totem. The player will only get an Experience Amulet or Amulet of Searching when collecting the daily reward; the player will not receive both at once. Rank 1: Branched Twig * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Heavenly Butterfly, 3 Magic Star Rank 2: Sacred Ash * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Heavenly Butterfly, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Green Giant * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Heavenly Butterfly, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: Father of the Grove * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Heavenly Butterfly, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Forest King * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Heavenly Butterfly, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: Yggdrasil * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet Magic Shoes Collection (This collection is completed by opening your Eggs) # Find Galoshes of Happiness - "Happy Feet" Quest # Find Winged Sandals - "Divine Pair" Quest # Find Glass Slippers - "Sparkle Like A Diamond" Quest # Find Red Slippers - "Wild Dancing" Quest # Find Arabian Shoes - "Grace of the East" Quest # Assemble "Magic Shoes" Collection - "Entry by Invitation" Quest Required Assemblers: 7 Truth Powders, 7 Medals, 7 Cherry Blossom, 7 Blue Violet Related Pages * Related Case: Spring Mystery * Related Location: Mansion * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of Contents Category:Events Category:2018 Events